


warmer than coffee

by sohma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Mindless Fluff, because i'm predictable, oh yeah another coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohma/pseuds/sohma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled: Trying to Inconspicuously Watch Your Crush Every Day at His Job, the novel by Kei Tsukishima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmer than coffee

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALYSSA!!  
> sorry it's so short. i'm a terrible friend. OTL

Kei wasn't fond of coffee, but he still came to this little shop every day for a cup. Besides its convenient location next to the bookstore he worked at and the delicious strawberry cake they served, there was another main reason that kept Kei coming back to this specific cafe.

A while ago, when he had just started dropping by, a new waiter served Kei--lots of freckles adorned his tanned skin, with brown eyes that were warmer than the coffee served at the shop, and a bright, sweet smile that (Kei was embarrassed to admit) made him melt. Ever since that day, Kei would drop by, hoping to have him as a waiter again, and just get a glimpse at him. When he brought Akiteru to the coffee shop the week before, he had to beg him not to tell the cute waiter about Kei's very obvious crush on him.

Today, though, Kei sat alone at his little table, reading a book he had borrowed from the store just yesterday, and cut into the small plate of moist cake he had been served. His eyes kept wandering away from the page, and watched the cute waiter--Tadashi, his name tag said--as he brought other tables their orders. Kei absentmindedly chewed on his lip as he watched Tadashi laugh with a few girls at the nearby table, and felt an irrational twinge of jealousy at the scene. He knew it was silly, but he couldn't help it. He sighed and turned back to his reading, spooning more cake into his mouth as he resolved to just focus on the book in front of him.

"Um, how's everything for you, sir?" Tadashi asked. Kei blinked in surprise, and tried not to choke on the piece he had in his mouth; he wasn't sure if he was too focused on the novel he was reading, or if Tadashi just walked silently enough to seemingly appear out of thin air.

"Great," Kei replied coolly--or, as coolly as someone who just choked on a piece of strawberry shortcake can--and adjusted his glasses. He met Tadashi's gaze, and hoped that he was only imagining the warmth he felt on his cheeks.

"I'm glad," Tadashi replied with a smile (his eyes crinkle when he smiles, Kei noticed) as he bowed slightly. "Please call for me if you need any more assistance."

He began to walk away, and Kei felt a lump form in his throat. He wanted to stop the waiter, ask him out on a date, maybe even ask for a second piece of cake, but in the end he just watched him go.

After he finished his slice and emptied his cup, Kei rose to pay at the counter.

Just his luck--the cashier ended up being Tadashi again, and again he smiled at Kei, making him feel his cheeks flush just slightly.

"So, uh--"

"I was wondering--"

Both paused as they spoke at the same time, and Tadashi laughed awkwardly to fill the silence. "Sorry, you can go first."

Kei bit his lip again and sighed, trying to gather his courage. "I.. I was wondering if you'd be.. Interested in going on a date with me. Maybe to a coffee shop somewhere."

Tadashi's eyes widened in surprise, and he laughed again. "Oh, I was going to ask something like that! I'd love to--well, um, as long the coffee shop isn't the one I work at. Your name's.. Kei, right?"

Kei nodded. "How did you know?"

Tadashi grinned sheepishly. "I, um, may have seen you next door. I go a lot. Every Thursday for the past five weeks."

After a beat of shocked silence, it was Kei's turn to laugh. Had Tadashi been spying at him at work? "Oh. I.. I see."

They both grinned at each other, before Tadashi let out a soft "oh!" that startled Kei.

"I'll give you my phone number," he said, grabbing a pen and scribbling on Kei's reciept. "My, uh, shift ends at 7.. Could you call me then?"

Kei took the slip of paper from him, looking at the seven digits neatly printed on it. "Okay.. Would you be free this weekend?"

Tadashi nodded enthusiastically. "The weekend would be perfect."

Kei smiled a little, just meeting his gaze. "Perfect."

Tadashi grinned in response, leaning on the counter between them. "Perfect."

Kei turned to leave, but just as he reached the exit, he gave a little wave in Tadashi's direction. The other smiled and waved back, before getting back to his job and taking the orders of the other customers at the shop.

Kei felt like things were picking up for him.

**Author's Note:**

> (i'm always available at my tumblr, sohma.co.vu--feel free to yell at me about my dumb ficlets about coffee shop aus)


End file.
